To love, to hurt, to have fun
by Rezekaro
Summary: ok, i deleted the previous version because this is actually the full version of the story. still NegiKono, more details in story.
1. Chapter 1

**To love, to hurt, to have fun**

Negi sat in his area of the room where Asuna and Konoka stayed at while looking over the grades of some of his students.

"Surprisingly, Asuna is somewhat improving; why is Konoka-san starting to slip." Negi thought looking at his grade book for class 3-A.

Negi continued his work that night, it was already 9:00 at night and Asuna was already asleep getting ready for her early morning job the following day. Even though only 14-years-old, he already graduated the magic academy about a year earlier and his adventures at Mahora academy were already crazy. He was a gentleman at heart, but due to the "Unclothing of the sensei" the girls had with him often made it difficult for him to work with all of them.

"I really wonder who makes these choices for training," thought Negi as he put his pen down and put his head on his hands, sweeping his red hair back. To pass the time, he put his I-pod on and browsed for a song

A few seconds after, Konoka had come back to the room, judging by her outfit it was probably another_ O-miai _her grandpa set up just to have a laugh at his granddaughter Her kimono was beautifully decorated; it was green with pink sakura flowers patterned on it with a white sash around her waist and her hair parted with two pink ribbons and hair sticks.

"Smack that," Negi sang along to his MP3 having a delayed reaction that what he said might have offended Konoka.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry Konoka," said Negi flailing his arms around in nervousness and trying to turn his I-Pod off.

"What is it Negi-Kun?" Konoka said looking up from the couch.

"I really hope your not offended Konoka-san; it's just that my I-Pod was on!" Negi said in a tone that sounded like he was trying to pull his ass out of a fire that might have been Konoka being angry.

"It's alright, Negi-Kun." Konoka said with a sigh.

Negi could tell this was not the optimistic, energetic Konoka he knew, the Konoka he had feeling he couldn't describe. He hated seeing her like this; it just felt like swords going through his chest without the wounds. If only he could put his arms around Konoka to bring comfort to the young girl; the only thing holding him back was his teaching post. Surely if he were to get intimate with her or any student, it would surely bring shame to him and the possibility of becoming an ermine.

"Negi-Kun, can I come up and talk to you?" Konoka asked as she got up slowly and suddenly climbed up the ladder to Negi's landing.

She sat down on Negi's futon and looked down on the floor in sadness, whenever she did this, Negi couldn't help but feel some despair also. Negi put down the pen in his hand and turned to face Konoka. She looked up and their Negi saw tears in her dark, brown eyes.

"Negi-Kun, there have been so many things going on: Se-chan admitted to me she's bi and she does have feelings for me. These new magic powers, I don't know what's so special about them so that bad things happen to the people around me, and I just want it all to stop." Konoka said while trying to hold back some sniffles and tears.

"D-don't cry Konoka-san," said Negi as he put his arms around her shoulders to get her comfortable.

Konoka wept for some number of seconds, and at this time Negi thought of the adventures they had been through earlier in the year. The trip to Kyoto, the vacation to the Tropics, and when he first arrived at the campus was all coming back to him.

"I want you to know something Negi-Kun, I never thought I would have this chance because I always felt Asuna had you already and I just want to say this" Konoka said with her voice still broken apart.

"Just say what it is." Negi said still holding her.

"I love you Negi-Kun!" Konoka said looking up to Negi's eyes with a slight grin on her face.

Negi couldn't believe what he heard, did he hear this right, and did he hear Konoka say she loved him. All he could feel was so much shock and happiness at the same time, things just didn't seem like their usual.

"K-Konoka-san, y-you know things can't be like this, I'm your teacher and you're my student." Negi said with his face turning redder than a beet.

They looked into each others eyes for seemed like forever, and suddenly Konoka thrusted forward and felt the lips of her teacher on her own. The kiss lasted for a few seconds when Negi broke away, Konoka felt surprised and disappointed because she was feeling the passion of the kiss just a second ago.

"The truth is Konoka-san, I love you too, and I just couldn't say anything because you know my job and our spots in life." Negi said in disappointment in of himself.

Konoka turned her teacher around and hugged him with such a feeling that even Negi couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm so sorry Negi-kun!" Konoka said scrambling to get out of Negi's loft.

She was so embarrassed by what had happened didn't seem like something she would do. Just as she was about to go down the ladder onto the floor, Konoka felt something grip onto her wrist. She turned around to see her young sensei's face but only met by his lips. He kissed her with such ferocity that all Konoka could feel was the pool of passion and emotion that was in Negi's kiss. Negi released the kiss to tell something that would always burn deeply in Konoka's heart forever.

"I always loved you too, Konoka-san." Negi said right before he planted an even deeper kiss on Konoka's lips.

There was scrimmaging around the loft for sometime, but it didn't matter what had happened. The world seemed so far away from the two of them, they soon went to Negi's futon.

"You'll always have my heart Konoka-_Chan_," said Negi now on top of his student.

"You'll always have me too, Negi-kun." Konoka said going back into the kiss.

For the whole night, there was nothing but pleasure and love in the atmosphere of the room.

"That was really something huh, crazy night?" Konoka said resting her head on Negi's tone chest.

"I just hope this doesn't leak out to the class, or your grandfather." Negi said resting his head on his pillow.

"Don't worry, I promise nothing will happen." Konoka said hugging Negi to her unclothed body.

It was now 5 o' clock in the morning and Asuna was just getting up from her sleep.

"That was a really weird dream." Asuna thought while stretching her arms.

For some weird reason, she had a dream where Negi and Konoka, as Kazumi Asakura would call it, 'doing the nasty' or 'things behind closed doors'. She got out of bed and went to her closet to grab her clothes for the outdoors, dew on the window, it was probably moist outside.

_I wonder where Konoka is_ _and I should probably wake up Negi-bozu _she thought looking over to Konoka's empty bed. It was surprising that night to Asuna because it was rare that Negi wouldn't crawl into her bed and then wake up in horror to find her teacher sleeping next to her. Asuna walked over to the ladder that led to his loft to wake him up in the good of her heart for not crawling into bed with her.

"Oy, Negi-Bozu time to… Oh my God!" She said with a scream waking up both Negi and Konoka from their sleep.

"Good morning Asuna," said Konoka rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning as well Asuna-san." Negi said while stretching his arms out. She looked in great disbelief; her best friend and teacher were naked together on a futon covered up only by the thick blanket over their bodies. Asuna could swear her heart stopped beating for 5 heartbeats from the shock that fell upon her eyes! Asuna fell from the ladder, straight to the floor in shock; she quickly regained her conciseness.

"I'll leave you two alone for now." She said dashing out the door with her delivery bag on hand.

"She won't say anything, will she?" Negi asked Konoka.

"I know Asuna, she won't tell anyone." Konoka replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**For all who have waited, here's the update. Sorry this took such a long time, but i've had some writers block. hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Pt.2**

It was 5:30 A.M; Asuna was still in the middle of her route still in disbelief of what she saw about 20 minutes ago. Her best friend and teacher, it was a sight that would not leave her mind. She was so shocked that when she passed by his house, she only said 'Hi Takahata-sensei, bye Takahata-sensei'. Not much could compare to what she saw in the dorm.

_I'm going to need therapy soon, I should probably see Ako-Chan_, Asuna thought still running through the neighborhood on her route.

_Meanwhile, back at the dorm_

It was quiet in the room and lying in bed, who else than the two love birds. Negi would look at the ceiling and then switch his focus to Konoka. She was still lying next to him in comfort and warmth. She looked so peaceful just being asleep; it was something that Negi couldn't believe was real. It wasn't like that time when he was still a little kid and there was that attack on his village; he shrugged that memory off. He stroked his fingers through her silky hazelnut brown hair which soothed Konoka.

"Negi-Kun," whispered Konoka.

"Yes, Konoka-san, what is it?" Negi said to while still stroking his fingers.

"Do you love me?" said Konoka hugging Negi closer to her.

"More than words can say." Negi said and kissed her forehead.

_1 year earlier_

Negi stumbled upon a young Japanese girl with red hair and a fiery personality. She looked nice, but he thought that the girl with the hazelnut colored hair seemed more calm natured. The red-head suspended him in the air after he said she wasn't going to have such ideal day.

"Asuna just let him go." She said.

Asuna let him free from her grip and Negi fell to the ground after being suspended by the fiery red-head. He stood up and dusted himself off, but he wanted to thank the girl who just stood up for him.

"Are you in the wrong campus, shouldn't be one stop before; the names Konoka by the way." The hazelnut colored hair girl said with a wink.

"Thanks by the way; the names Negi Springfield." Negi said introducing himself.

For the whole day, Konoka guided Negi throughout the procedures done at the school and even helped him bring his stuff in the dorm. When he first met the dean, he realized that there was much seriousness about his job, but there was one thing he was surprised by; Konoka was single, as in no boyfriend. He didn't expect that he would be staying at her dorm along with hot-head Asuna.

"Just ask me whenever you need anything, Negi-_kun_," said Konoka with a grin.

"Um… thanks," responded Negi with a blush on his face.

_Man she is hot, she's probably seeing someone right now…Damn, _Negi thought looking at her smile.

_Present_

It was probably the weirdest thing in his life, sleeping with a girl who's been his student since the middle of 8th grade year then on to 9th grade. It felt awkward but, at the same it was one of the best feelings he ever experienced. Konoka was still asleep even though it was already a quarter till ten. He cooked some eggs for himself and got some toasted bread prepared. The young 14-year-old sat at the table and wondered what the hell was coming and how bad would it be. After he finished eating, he put his plate up and climbed up to his loft and saw the girl still asleep, it was probably the most peaceful image he had ever seen.

_Man she really is beautiful like that, but… no I mustn't, _Negi thought wondering about what was under the blanket.

Sure he had just gotten lucky, but when the lights are out and things go down, visibility weren't the strongest things. Negi leaned over closer to the girl and placed his hand on a part of the blanket and slowly lifted it up. Negi then put the blanket back to its original position and slapped himself in the face for what he did. Shrugging that off, he knew that Konoka needed something to wear, but the thing was he didn't know what he would get for her. Most of her clothes were still in the laundry and he there was a good chance Asuna wouldn't appreciate him going through any of her clothes, especially the things in the drawer.

"Oh what am I gonna do," Negi whispered to himself still thinking of what to let Konoka wear.

"Good morning Aniki," Chamo greeted as if coming out of nowhere.

"Jesus, Chamo-kun keep your voice down please!" whispered Negi as loud as he could while still being as quiet as possible.

Chamo got up from his sleeping area on Negi's desk and stretched his small, ermine arms. He looked around the settings, but he noticed there was something different about the loft. Chamo fixed his eyes upon the sleeping beauty. Negi saw that look in Chamo's eyes where his "dirty old man mode" came in and knew that Chamo's morning was going to start off with a little "scavenger hunting".

* * *

**I hope all of you enjoyed this part, i'll try my best to continue with the story. oh yes, i'll take any suggestions. Thanks again,**

**Rezekaro-kun**


End file.
